


Discovery

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, jade is barely there because i dont know how to write her and i dont like her, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rather quiet day on the meteor where Karkat, Kanaya, Rose, and Dave were busy conversing. Suddenly The Seer of Light stood up, and started to leave, much to the conversion of her friends. The reason why she did was a vision that she had that envisioned her other friends, John Egbert and Jade Harley would be arriving sooner than they thought, so she devises a plan, but unfortunately said plan fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Years! 
> 
> Anyways, here have a oneshot I made for a friend, enjoy!
> 
> (Happy Birthday Best friend, I love you!)

~The Meteor, Afternoon~

It was a rather quiet day on the meteor where Karkat, Kanaya, Rose, and Dave were busy conversing. Suddenly The Seer of Light stood up, and started to leave, much to the conversion of her friends.

"May I ask where you are heading, Rose?" Kanaya asked her, looking up from her conversation with Karkat.

"I sense someone coming our way, Dave, if you may come with me?"

Karkat looked up from his conversation as well, growling softly and quietly, baring his teeth at Rose and asking.

"Where are you taking him, Lalonde? Hmm?"

"Now, Now Karkat, don't be alarmed, I assure you. No harm will be done to Dave, besides I will _never have _harmed him, now would I?" She replied in an assuring tone.__

__Karkat growled again, but sighed and then waved his hand in a dismissing gesture, returning to his conversation._ _

__"Come along now, Dave."_ _

__"O-Okay." He replied, following nervously after the Seer of Light._ _

__"Karkat, why did you growl at Rose like that?" Kanaya asked him as soon as the pair was out of hearing range. “W-What? I-I wasn't, I didn't growl at Rose, what are you talking about Kanaya?" He denied hastily._ _

__"What I am talking about is I was wondering the reason why you suddenly growled at Rose for taking Dave along. You never done that to her before. I'm surprised and ashamed of you. “The Sylph replied, reprimanding him._ _

__"And another thing, why attempt on lying to me, when we can both hear each other's thoughts?"_ _

__"S-Sorry, I got a little overprotective…I don't want him to get hurt more than he already has and also she just randomly asked that so instincts clicked in, goddamn I'm such an idiot. " Karkat said apologetically, eyes casted down at the ground._ _

__"You shoosh. You are not an idiot, Karkat. That's nonsense. You can't control your instincts, no troll can."_ _

__"Yeah, but still…"_ _

__"I can hear you thinking Karkat, you stop this instant."_ _

__"Sorry…"_ _

__"Don't be."_ _

__The pair then heard footsteps coming towards them, and thinking it was Dave and Rose, Karkat relaxed standing up, Kanaya following suit but then tensed again after a whirlwind of black came towards them, waving._ _

__"Hey Karkat! Kanaya! I missed you!" The Witch of Space greeted them, a big smile on her face._ _

__"Hello, Jade. We missed you too. “Kanaya greeted back with her own smile._ _

__"H-Hey J-Jade, i-if y-you're here… T-Then w-where i-is?" He asked shakily, and his question wasn't answered by the Witch of Space, but the person in question himself._ _

__"Hey Karkat!" John greeted with a wave and as he approached, a hug to the Knight of Blood who tensed evens more._ _

__"H-Hi, w-what the fuck are you doing here?? You and Jade are early, a little too early. H-Has it been t-three years a-already??"_ _

__"You're stuttering a lot Karkat, what's wrong? You surprised to see me?"_ _

__Karkat couldn't bring himself to speak, so Kanaya pushed him aside and stepped forward._ _

__"Yes, John he is very excited and surprised to see you. May you excuse us for a bit? We have some private matters to discuss and wish to be alone. "_ _

__"Oh yeah, sure. I can always just to talk to Jade or maybe talk to either Rose and, or Dave! I haven't seen them, where are they?"  
Karkat tensed _even more_ , and in his fear, started shaking._ _

__"W-What's wrong with Karkat?" John asked worriedly, noticing the Knight shaking._ _

__"We need to leave, talk to you or Jade soon. And to answer your question, Dave and Rose are around, I believe and busy with whatever they are busying themselves with. "_ _

__"Can I at least know where they are?"_ _

__"No, for me, I don't know where they went. In fact before your arrival, they had already left."_ _

__"Oh, okay, Bye Kanaya! Karkat!" He waved as he walked off to find the Witch who had wondered off during their discussion._ _

__"Goodbye John.” She waved back, before turning around to see Karkat, still frozen and shaking in place, she then swaddled him into a hug._ _

___"Thanks for covering for me, Kanaya. I appreciate it “_ said Karkat to his moirail through his thoughts since he wasn't able to speak normally._ _

__"It is no problem; it is my responsibility to do so, Karkat." She replied, smiling then pulling away from the hug to make a diamond shape with her hands, which he returned shakily._ _

___"Hey Kanaya?"_ Karkat asked, in his thoughts again, still unable to speak._ _

__"Yes Karkat?"_ _

___"Is that why Rose took Dave away from us? She sensed John and Harley coming our way and didn't want Dave to freak out?!?!?"_ _ _

__"I believe so. Her Seer powers have helped us in a big way. We need to thank her. "_ _

__Karkat finally calmed down to speak freely._ _

__"Yeah we do, but what we do now, Kanaya? They're here and we haven't got Dave back to his normal self!! What do we do? They are too early! Too early!" Karkat wailed in her arms._ _

__"Shoosh now, Karkat. Don't fret. We will think of something. For the meantime, I have to contact Rose." Kanaya shooshed him, papping his head._ _

___"Karkat, what's going on? Why can't me and Rose go over there anymore? Is someone there? Rose won't tell me!"_ was the message received by Karkat from Dave._ _

__"K-Kanaya?" The Knight of Blood called out shakily._ _

__"Yes, Karkat?"_ _

__"I got a message.”_ _

__"From who?"_ _

__"D-Dave…"_ _

__"Oh, what did he say to you?"_ _

__"H-He's a-asking w-why Rose w-won't let him b-back outside. S-Should I tell him?"_ _

__"It is best not to for now, that obstacle will be crossed when necessary."_ _

____

~Later that Evening~

Dave, had woken up from his (nightmare-free) nap, looked to see Rose and Karkat had fallen asleep beside him, he grew bored and wanted to go outside but he didn't know if he was allowed or not.

"Roseeeee? Wake upppppppp!!! I'm boredddddddd!!!! Pleaseeeee! Wake up!!!!!!!!" He said as he shook the Seer of Light, who did not stir to his dismay.

 _"Since I can't wake up karkat for some reason I don't even remember, I'll just go outside, a short walk won't hurt right?"_ , thought the Knight of Time as he silently and slowly got out of his bed, walking out of the room, heading down the hallway where he knew(more like memorized) the kitchen was, but froze as he saw an unfamiliar ( to him) face. Confused and scared, he backed up slowly, turning to go back to the room he was in, but not before getting intercepted by a worried Kanaya.

“Dave! What are you doing here? You and I both know you shouldn’t be wandering around unsupervised! Where are Rose and Karkat?”

Dave, startled by her sudden appearance, jumped back a little, looking up.

“Oh H-Hey Kanaynay, what are you doing here?”

“I just asked you the same question.”

“Oh, s-sorry.” He apologized, looking at the ground.

“No need.”

“I was bored and wanted to get some aj, so I started to but…”

“But?”

“There were people I didn’t know out there so I got scared and started going back to my room, but you like jumped in front of me so now I can’t. Rose and Karkat were asleep when I woke up, and I tried to like wake Rose up but she wouldn’t and I can’t remember the reason why I can’t wake up Karkat…”

“What did they look like Dave? Did they see you?”

“They were both wearing the same clothes as me but different colors, one was blue and the other one was uhm, black? Yeah, black. They were busy talking and I didn’t get a closer look so I don’t know if they saw me or not.”  
“Well, let’s just get you back to your room, don’t ever do that again, you understand?”

“I understand, sorry Kanaynay…”

“Again, no need to apologize.”

“I’m s-okay...”

Kanaya then lead the Knight of Time back to his room, upon arrival, the door swung open before the Sylph could even step forward to knock, to a relieved Karkat.

“Oh my god Kanaya, you are the best moirail ever. You found Dave! Thank you! Where did you find him? Did he get hurt? Lost? _Seen_ by either Egbert or Harley???”

“No need to thank me Karkat, I was just on my way back to my room when I saw him. It appears that he had woken up from his nap, bored and wanting apple juice. He tried waking up Rose but she wouldn’t stir and didn’t want to wake _you_ so he went by himself.” Kanaya explained.

“I’m sorry…” Dave apologized, frowning and looking at the ground.

“No, don’t be Dave, it’s my fault, sorry for not waking up.”

“Why can’t I go outside by myself? Why are there new people outside?” He asked, looking up at the troll.

“Just stay here with me, Kanaya and Rose will deal with them.” Karkat replied, smiling at him, and then looking at Kanaya.  
“But Rose is asleep!” The Knight of Time exclaimed.

“Oh I have been, Dave, and I heard you tried to wake me up, I’m sorry.” The Seer replied, as she approached the group.

“It’s okay… I just wanted to get some aj, that’s all.”

“Oh, did you ever?”

Dave shook his head no, looking back at the ground.

“Why didn’t you?”

“You see, I was going towards the kitchen right, then I saw these two new people and I got scared and started to go back then I saw Kanaynay and she lectured me on how I was not supposed to be out here and asked where you and Karkat were and then she took me back here…” Dave explained, eyes looking back and forth at the Seer and ground.

“What did they look like? Do you know?”

Dave shook his head no again, causing the Seer of Light to frown.

“Kanaya?”

“Yes, Rose?”

“May I speak with you, outside?”

“Yes, we’ll return soon Karkat, Dave.”

“Oh okay, see you later.” Karkat bade farewell as the pair of females walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

“They are early, a bit too early, Rose. What do you suppose we do?” Kanaya asked, her voice hushed into one of a whisper.

"Not much, we _can_ do actually. I'm sorry. “Rose apologized, her voice as soft as the Sylph, a frown set on her usually soft features.

"But what I know is, we can't let Dave confront either Jade or John, _especially_ John alone." She continued, stating what she knew to the female troll who nodded in agreement, adding her own.

"Their confrontation, or rather, his confrontation with them might set off one of his breakdowns and make either Jade or John worry." She said a frown on her face as well.

“I agree. Furthermore, he doesn't even remember which they are, but they know him, so that might cause him great confusion which could lead into an episode. “Rose replied as she nodded in agreement.

"In conclusion, the plan is to keep Dave away from John and Jade as much as possible and/or stay with him as much as possible whenever and wherever he decides to go."

"Very well. Shall we tell them? Or would you rather we keep Dave out of the dark for this? And just tell Karkat?

Kanaya sighed but nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, even though keeping a friend in the dark is both rude and unfriendly but it is for the best, unfortunately. “

“Now that we have that settled, shall I call Karkat?”

“Sure, or would you rather we go back inside?”

“That works too.”

They both went inside to see Karkat looking down at Dave with a small smile; the Knight of Time had fallen asleep in the troll’s lap, having heard the girls walk in, he looked up.

“Hey.” He greeted quietly not wanting to wake Dave.

“Hello Karkat, how are you?”

“I’m doing okay, Rose, how about you?”

“I’m doing alright. Thank you for asking.”

_“Karkat? Mind talking to me through here?”_

_“Yeah, sure, what’s up Kanaya?”_

_“Do you mind helping us keep either the Egbert-Harleys occupied and away from Dave, and/ or vice versa?”_

_”Yeah sure, wait us? Do you mean both you and Rose?”_

_”Yes, that’s was what I meant. So, is that a yes?”_

_”Yeah, it is.”_

_”Oh, that’s great, thank you.”_

_”You’re welcome. Anytime.”_

_””_

_””_

~A few days later~

The silent agreement between Kanaya, Karkat and Rose was doing quite well in the past few days of the Egbert-Harleys arrival.

Well until Dave slipped out of all of the aforementioned views and the Sylph was the first to notice, causing her to worry.

“Karkat, have you seen Dave?” She asked her moirail, voice full of worry.

“N-No, I didn’t, Rose have you?” He replied, turning to the Seer and asking her growing worried himself.

“Wasn’t he with you, Karkat?” She replied.

"H-He w-was _right_ behind me e-earlier, where did he go???" Karkat asked, starting to panic.

"He mustn't have wandered off too far Karkat, don't worry, shoosh. If we start looking for him _now_ , there’s a chance that we might find him before anyone else does. “Kanaya replied in an attempt to pacify the troll, shooshing him.

"Kanaya's right, let’s go!" Rose said as she took off, uncharacteristic of her, with the Knight and Sylph following after.

"Dave? Dave where did you go?" Rose called out, the others calling out the same things.

~Meanwhile~

"Where did everyone go?" The bewildered Knight of Time wondered as he walked in one of the many corridors of the meteor.

"Karkat? Rose? Kanaynay??" He called out the names of the people knew.

"Dave?" An unfamiliar voice said behind him, causing him

to turn around, growing more thrown off, as he looked at the unknown figure waving at them.  
"H-Hi…"

"I missed you! How have you been?"

"You missed me? Where did I go? I don't know what you're trying to say here. Sorry. "

"You seem different, Dave, what’s up?"

"Why should I tell you, person who knows my name when I don't even know his!" Dave exclaimed in response, growing panicky.  
"Dave, what's up? You're acting really weird. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no, get away, I don't know who you are, get away!" The Knight of Time screamed at them, slowly backing away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere across the meteor, where Karkat, Kanaya and Rose were frantically searching for the missing Knight, something made Karkat stop in his tracks. His thoughts were being flooded by a cry of help, this belonging to no one other than his fellow Knight, Dave, causing him to pale.

_"karkat."_

_"karkat."_

_"karkat help."_

_"help me."_

_"there’s someone talking to me and saying my name over and over but I don't know who they are help."_  
Kanaya, sensing that there was something ailing her moirail, and looking behind, she saw him pale and stock-still, rushing over, embracing him into a hug, sinking to the ground with him still in her arms, cooing softly, "Oh, my dear moirail. Whatever is ailing you so? Do tell me."

"I-I-I." Karkat said shakily before switching over to his thoughts.

_"Kanaya?"_

_"Yes Karkat?"_

_"What if I told you Dave sent me an m-message through h-his thoughts again??_

_"Oh he did? What did he say?”_

_”He said. He said. He didn’t say anything, he was crying for help, Kanaya. A cry for help. Goddamnit, I’m the worst._  
After he said that, the troll started to cry, leaking crimson tears into her shirt, shaking still, Kanaya ran her slender fingers through his hair, shooshing and cooing him.

_”You’re not, that’s nonsense Karkat. We talked about that before, you’re just relapsing into your old mannerisms, now shoosh, stop crying or we’ll cause Rose worry.”_

“Kanaya? Karkat? Don’t tell me I’ve lost you two as well!” Rose said worriedly, but as she turned around, she saw the both of them, and she let out a sigh of relief, walking towards them.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, looking down at the both of them.

“Karkat just received a cry of help from Dave and had a mental meltdown himself.” Kanaya replied, looking up at the Seer.

“Oh he did? Is he alright?” 

“I am not sure, are you Karkat?”

“A-Am I wh-what?” The troll replied, muffled by the Sylph’s shirt.

“Are you alright?” 

A small nod.

“It seems that he is. Mind showing us to Dave?”

 

With another nod, Karkat slowly untangled himself from the warm safety of the Sylph and stood up, steadying himself.

“I don’t actually know where he is, but I could ask.”

Kanaya who had also stood up, placed an assuring hand on his shoulder, smiling. 

“Do whatever it takes.”

“Oh, okay.”

_”Dave? I got your message. Where are you? Do you know?”_

_”n-no. help.”_

_”Anything that you remember seeing there?”_

_”I-I th-think I’m close to th-the kit-kitchen. I don’t know for sure. I’m sorry.”_

_”Don’t be sorry, Dave. Just wait there, we’ll come get you, stay safe.”_

_”okay. I will. I love you Karkat.”_

_”I love you too, Dave.”_

Karkat let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards the location Dave had given him, looking back at the slightly bewildered Seer and Sylph asking as he continued walking.

“What are you two waiting for? Didn’t you want me to show where Dave was?”

“Oh that’s right! “ Kanaya replied with a chuckle, Rose nodding in agreement, smiling.

The three then set off once more, with the Knight of Blood leading the way. Soon they approach the kitchen with no sign of Dave.

“Karkat?”

“Yeah Kanaya?”

“Are you sure this is where Dave told you to go?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation, but if he did, where is he?” Rose asked as lilac-colored eyes scanned the room. Yellow-tinted ones joined as both trolls started scanning the room as well.

 _”Dave? We’re in the kitchen. Are you in here?”_ He called out mentally, and he didn’t receive a response so he called Dave’s name again, this time by itself. 

_”Dave?”_

_”Dave!!!???”_

He repeated for a third time, suddenly the link between the two of them went silent.

“Shit!” Karkat silently cursed under his breath.

_”Kanaya!”_

_”Yes Karkat? Is something wrong?”_

_”Dave, he’s, he’s…_

__”He’s what? Karkat, Dave is what?

_”He’s silent again. Kanaya, he’s silent! No thoughts at all! Nothing! Silence! It’s scaring me Kanaya, it really is. I didn’t think his thoughts would go silent again! Unless he’s with..., John! Or probably Jade, most likely Egbert though! Oh god, oh god Kanaya, we have to help him! We just have to!_

Karkat ranted to her soundlessly, unable to speak as his thoughts projected the distress he was experiencing as he paced back and forth, tugging at his own hair. Rose noticed this and looked on concerned. 

“Kanaya, Is there something ailing Karkat again?” She asked the Sylph who had a look of concern herself.

“He told me that it was Dave.” Kanaya replied, all emotion void from her voice.

“What about him?” Rose asked, growing more concerned.

“He’s gone silent, according to Karkat.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s… Did it happen again?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Kanaya, Rose, we gotta go! Dave needs our help, and your useless conversation isn’t going to help him!” Karkat exclaimed, stopping his pacing, looking sharply at the pair with a worried look in his yellow-circled eyes, as he stopped his pacing, looking sharply at the pair a worried look in his eyes, and then raced off into an opposite direction, away from the kitchen.

 _“Dave, babe, are you there?”_ He called out, seeking for his matesprit and fellow Knight Player. 

No response, he kept calling and searching, a few minutes passed and there was still no sign of the blonde, Karkat was growing restlessly worried. 

_”Karkat, where on the meteor, have you dashed off to **now**?”_

_”Just ahead of the transportralizers I guess, I saw them earlier and just kept going, sorry, you two were taking too long and yeah. I’m sorry, again.”_

_”Pay us at least a warning Karkat. And we’ll be there shortly, just keep looking for Dave. Talk to you soon._

 

_”I’m sorry, and okay, talk to you soon._

Letting out a heavy sigh, Karkat continued his search and this time he was successful, approaching to his surprise, a distressed John who was looking on at Dave whom was on the floor, hugging his knees.

“Karkat, what are you doing here?” He asked, turning his attention away from Dave to look at him.

“The better question is, Egbert. What are _you_ doing here with Dave?” Karkat replied accusingly at the Heir, pointing at him first then Dave.

“I saw him just standing around and I missed him so I wanted to talk to him. He’s acting weird though, saying he doesn’t know me at all.”

“Long story short, Egbert, just stay away from Dave for a while, okay?”

“Why? I’m not allowed to be with my best friend after being away from him for 3 years???” 

“It’s kinda hard to explain, but you just have to trust me.” Karkat stated with a hard but sad look in his eyes as he walked past the Heir and approached Dave.

“Dave? Are you with us right now?” He said softly, snapping his fingers in front of the other Knight’s face, sitting next to him.

“Dave?”

“Karkat, what’s wrong with Dave? He just stopped talking all of the sudden, and I got worried.”

“Just shut up for a minute and let me talk to him.”

“Dave? Please say something!? Anything!? Just please, don’t be quiet.”

 _”Kanaya, are you close to where I am? I need help. I can’t explain things to Egbert and take care of Dave by myself.”_ Karkat called out to her, looking at Dave and then John, sighing.

“If you’re not going to leave, Egbert, you might as well sit your ass down.”

John did as he was told and sat down, the blue fabric that was his God-tier outfit pooling around him, eyes wide and sad.

“What’s up, Egbert?” Karkat asked, concerned.

“Nothing, just trying to figure out why my best friend doesn’t remember me, it’s like he lost himself.”John replied dejectedly and Karkat felt a pang of guilt run through him again.

“Yeah about that…” Karkat trailed off, shifting his gaze from Dave to the Heir of Breath.

“About what, you know what happened to Dave?” He asked, hopeful. 

“Yeah, I do.”

“Do you mind sharing?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s start with the day you two suddenly arrived.” 

Karkat explained that, then went on to explain how everything came to be on the meteor after discovering Dave’s situation, then leading to his Amnesia, and then to Kanaya, Rose, and himself attempting to piece him back together again, finishing with the current situation.

“Oh… I did that to him?”

“Did what?”

“I made him have a mental breakdown just by talking to him and repeating his name?” John questioned, uneasy and still trying to process the information Karkat just supplied him.

“I’m sorry Dave.” He apologized to the Knight of Time.

“Dave can’t talk to you right now, he’s lost somewhere in the splintered mess that is his mind, and don’t be sorry, John, it’s okay, Dave gets like that whenever he breaks down.” Karkat said to him, a sad tone in his voice.

“Will he be okay?”

“Yeah, you can say that he’s sleeping while being awake.”

“Oh that’s kinda weird.”

“It kinda is, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, hey isn’t that Kanaya and Rose?” John said as he jumped up, pointing at the two approaching figures.

“Hello to you as well John, it’s quite a surprise seeing _you_ here.” Rose said as she walked closer with Kanaya following closely behind.

“How’ve you been Rose?” 

“I’ve been doing well, John, yourself?”

“To be honest, I was fine earlier, now I’m guilty and worried.”

“Why is that?”

“I made Dave have a mental breakdown.”

“Oh, I know, John, don’t worry.”

“You do???” John asked, raising an eyebrow, surprised.

“How did you know?”

“I’m a Seer remember? I know these things, that and the fact Kanaya told me via Karkat.”  
“Oh.”

“It seems that you have found Dave as well.” Kanaya said as she approached the group.

_”How is he?”_

“Hey Kanaya!” John greeted before getting back to conversing with Rose.

Karkat looked up and smiled slightly, greeting the Sylph with a small wave which she returned.  
 _”Who do you mean? Dave?”_

”Yes, I meant Dave. Who else? 

_”He’s been like that since I found him…”_

_”Oh, oh dear, that’s… I don’t know what else to say, other than, it’s a relief that we found him before something worse happened._

_”But he’s silent again.”_

_”I know that, why did you mention it?”_

_”Nothing, don’t mind it._

_”Very well, if you need to talk to me about something, my thoughts are always open._

“John?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” John replied, turning his head away from the Seer to look at the female troll.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation with Rose, but can you perhaps tell us what happened in your conversation with Dave?”

“Rose, do you mind if I converse with John for a bit?”

“No, no it’s not a problem.”

 

“Karkat and I’ll try and get Dave back to reality again. Isn’t that right, Karkat?”  
“Huh, sorry, what was that Rose?”

“I said you and I will attempt to get Dave’s bearings back to him, right Karkat?”

“Oh, sure, we can do that.”

“Come along, then, bring Dave with you.” 

Then Rose strolled off, leaving without uttering another word, waving to John and Kanaya farewell. Karkat scrambled to his feet, then took Dave’s hand and pulled it up, hoisting it up unto his shoulder and then started walking towards the direction of the Seer, waving his goodbyes to the Heir and Sylph.

“Bye John, Kanaya!” 

“Goodbye Karkat.”

“Bye!”

“Now where were we? Go on.”

“Okay, so I was walking…”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this is still the same au as A Knight's Recovery. 
> 
>  
> 
> Til next time!
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
